Ottmar Drenthe
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= |job=Holovid director |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Ottmar Drenthe is a famed holovid director from Korhal. He is recognized throughout the Terran Dominion as a famed artist, and considers himself to be the pinnacle of culture. He was hired by Axiom Ordnance to do an advertisement for their new Warhound walker. Biography Drenthe got his start as a film director with his breakthrough holovid Flight of the Mutalisk. The chair he filmed it in would stay with him for years to come, and come with him on all of his filming escapades. From there Drenthe would begin to make a name for himself with large critically acclaimed holovids, that would rocket him to the top of Korhal's filming elite. He started production on what he considered his master work, Heroes of the Periphery, but filming took years. Later in his career, critics began to pan his work, which enraged Drenthe. Shooting the Industrial Drenthe was one day contacted by his agent, who informed him of an opportunity from Axiom Ordnance to shoot a commercial for their new combat walker, the Warhound. Drenthe initially refused to shoot an industrial piece, but his agent informed him that funding for Heroes of the Periphery had run dry, and that Axiom was providing a large amount. Drenthe reluctantly accepted, and was shipped to Bukari V. Aboard the liner, drunk on Brontesian brandy, Drenthe was approached by a man named Eli Balfour, who informed him that Axiom had designed the walkers for the Terran Dominion to crush rebels and not fight the zerg. He offered double what Axiom was paying if he'd sabotage the project and use the commercial to expose the flaws of the Warhound. Intrigued by the idea of doing a different sort of propaganda within a propaganda piece, and in need of the money for his work, Drenthe happily accepted. Drenthe arrived on Bukari V, and was met by Dario Cerulli, one of Axiom's public relations workers. He toured Drenthe through their factories, but accidentally showed him a mass protest going on by the workers of the facility. Drenthe, recording it on the micro-cameras stashed all over his body, was intrigued by the plight of the workers and the woman leading them. Axiom security forces came out and dispersed the crowd, with Dario apologizing for that he had to see that display. The two later met Balfour again, who was revealed to be a consultant for Axiom. The next day, Balfour approached Drenthe stating that he changed the fake armor and ordnance that was going to be used in the video to real live ammunition, to better show the flaws of the Warhound. Drenthe was annoyed, but accepted this. He went around the facility, filing what he could with his micro-cameras, when he met with Dario. The two talked about the history of the Warhound and of their inventor, Yakov Iliev, who was bought out by Axiom. Drenthe read between the lines to conclude that he had been muscled out of his own invention by an acquisition agreement. Dario also revealed there would be drivers to the Warhounds in the demonstration. This appalled Drenthe, as that would mean Balfour would be killing the workers within. Tired be being played by Axiom and Balfour, Drenthe set out to set his own plan into motion. He visited the run down worker shantytown outside of the facility, and hunted for the woman he saw earlier. He was greeted with hostility by the workers, but they took him to her. She revealed her name was Ayla, and Drenthe told her of Balfour's plot. She was shocked and grateful, but confused as to why Drenthe would help them. Drenthe then planted the idea that they could use the Warhounds to argue for better conditions. The next day, Drenthe began filming the Warhound promotional ad. It began to go off without a problem, as the Warhounds shot down the aerial drones and deflected the disarmed siege tank rounds. This angered Balfour, who told Drenthe he was going to kill him. Drenthe said that he could not take the moral high ground, as he was prepared to kill workers. Balfour moved to Drenthe's booth, and began shutting off the set, demanding Drenthe be arrested. Drenthe kept filming, but was shot at by Balfour. Eventually, Balfour barged in and leveled his rifle at Drenthe, but Ayla disintegrated him with a plasma field-charged slug. Ayla and her Warhounds then began tearing into Axiom's security, and destroying their executive living quarters. Drenthe took this opportunity to get on a planet-hopper Ayla prepared, but left behind his equipment and his favorite chair. He told Ayla that she had to come to Korhal and star in his holovids, but Ayla said she'd only do it if he contacted Yakov Iliev and informed him that he had a job with Axiom again. Drenthe agreed, and flew off, excited to make a holo from the footage he had captured. Personality and Traits Drenthe considers himself to be a cultured individual, and has a high opinion of himself. He speaks in the third person, and hates using the pronoun "I." Drenthe lives for his craft, and is always looking for opportunities to create new and exciting holos that break convention. He hates lesser directors who he considers "imitators," and is annoyed by those who make demands or suggestions on how he should do holos. He lives for art, and looks down on "industrial" productions, but will do them if can find an interesting angle. Which coincided and self-centered, Drenthe does have a moral compass, and refuses to be a part of plans that will harm or take lives. He feels for the plight of those who are oppressed, but also sees in them the opportunities for produce powerful and interesting holovids. References Irvine, Alex. "Command Performance." (March 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Command Performance Accessed 2013-04-12 Category:Terran map and web characters Category:People of Korhal Category:Terran celebrities